Baby Daddy Milestones
by breemalio
Summary: A couple milestones in Emma's life.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'Baby Daddy' or any of the characters/plot.

First Grade

"Okay, well, do you have your...pencil case?"

Ben Wheeler had been questioning Emma for the past five minutes about whether she had everything she needed.

"Daddy."

"Okay," Ben said, still stressed. "Do you have your-"

"Ben!" Tucker yelled. "She's gonna be fine!" He smiled widely, then turned to Emma with a worried expression. "But you do have your pencil case right?"

Emma giggled. "Yes."

"Good, see." Tucker patted Emma's head. "Nothing to worry about. Have a great first day, kiddo."

"What really matters is if she looks presentable," Bonnie pushed Ben out of the way to fix Emma's pigtails. She smiled after straightening them out. "Very cute...just like your grandma," Bonnie laughed and stood, flipping her hair over her shoulder while Ben, Danny and Riley gave her a look.

Danny scoffed whole-heartedly. "What really matters is that you're tough. Don't take anything from anyone." Danny leaned on his knee and kissed Emma's cheek.

"No," Riley said, walking around the kitchen counter to Emma, elbowing Danny in the process. "What _really_ matters is that you be yourself, Emma." Riley smiled and rubbed Emma's cute little cheeks.

Emma nodded firmly. "Yes, auntie Riley."

"Awe," Riley frowned. "She's all grown up."

Ben shook his head. "This is no big deal, guys."

Riley gave Ben a look, knowing that Ben was really dying inside.

"Really." Ben smiled cockily, taking his daughters hand. "I got this."

Ben steered her toward the door and walked Emma to the car, then drove to her to school for his first day of first grade.

...

"Okay," Ben sighed, running his hands down Emma's arms as he bent down to her level. "Remember what I always tell you, Emma. No one is perfect, okay? Don't be scared to make a couple mistakes. There's a crack in everything, Emma. That's how the light gets in."

Emma nodded. "Okay."

"Are-are you ready?"

Emma smiled widely. "Are _you_ ready, daddy?"

Ben shook his head as he felt tears come to his eyes. "No."

Emma launched forward, wrapping her small arms around her favourite person in the whole world. "I'll miss you, daddy."

Ben let out a small and painful sob. "I'll miss you, too, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Ben reluctantly let Emma go. "Alright." He stood and wiped his tears hastily.

Emma nodded. "Bye, daddy."

"Bye."

Emma turned the other way and ran off while Ben stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet, hating the feeling of his little girl walking away from him.

First Friend

"Daddy!" Emma came running.

Ben smiled and held out his arms. "There's my girl!"

After a couple days, Ben really started getting the hang of dropping her off without crying and picking her up on time.

Emma jumped into Ben's arms. "Daddy, I made a friend!"

"Really?" Ben gasped. "That's great, baby. Who is she?"

"Her name is Lily!" Emma said excitedly. "She's really nice and she can draw really good!"

"Well, I'd love to meet her," Ben said, taking his daughter's hand and listening to her tell him about her first friend, Lily.

First Bully

It had only been a couple weeks of first grade until Emma was running to her dad, but crying instead of smiling.

"Emma? What's wrong, baby?" Ben asked worriedly. "What happened?"

Emma struggled to get the words out between her cries. "A-a-boy in my-my-cl-class told me th-that my draw-drawing was ba-bad."

Ben angry and even though he knew he couldn't do much to the boy, that wouldn't stop him from doing something else. "C'mon." He grabbed Emma's little hand. "We're going to talk to the principle."

...

"There's not much we can do, Mr. Wheeler."

"What?" Ben said, clearly exasperated. "Expel him!"

"Oh, please!" The mother of the 'devil-child' said, angry that she was dragged into this by what she thought was an overreacting father.

The principle gave him a look like Ben was speaking Spanish. "He's a six-year old boy."

"Exactly!" Ben yelled.

The principle leaned on his desk. "Look, we can't expel him, but we can have him apologize."

"Done," The mother said.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Fine."

First School Play

Emma Wheeler, a tree in the Wizard of Oz play. A tree..and Ben couldn't be more proud.

"My daughter's a tree," Ben said to a stranger beside him. "She'll be the tree on the right."

"Ben," Riley put on a smile. "Stop that."

"My niece is the tree," Danny nudged another stranger on his side.

"Danny," Riley placed a hand on his leg.

"What?" Danny gave Riley and innocent look.

"Welcome!" A teacher stepped onto the stage. "Welcome. This year, we are doing The Wizard of Oz!" There were cheers from everyone. "Please be respectful to the actors on stage and enjoy the play!"

...

"There she is!" Ben yelled, only to be hushed by everyone around him.

"Where?" Tucker asked, eyes squinted. "I don't see her."

"Right there," Ben pointed excitedly. "The tree."

"Ben," Tucker said, unbelievingly. "There are about ten trees on that stage."

"That one!" Ben pointed again, to an adorable looking tree on the right.

"Oh! Oh, there she is!" Tucker started to get excited. "She's doing so well!"

"Awe," Riley clapped quietly. "She's a natural."

Bonnie sniffled. "She's wonderful."

"That's my niece right there!" Danny yelled, again, being hushed by everyone around them.

Emma stopped her swaying routine to wave to her crazy family.

First Sleepover

"Hi, Lily, Mrs. Walter," Ben greeted the little girl and he mother.

Lily waved and walked past Ben. Lily's mom smiled and waved to Ben. They already knew each other.

Emma and Lily really had become the besets of friends within the last year. Almost inseparable.

"I'll go get Emma," Ben told Mrs. Walter and turned the other way, walking down the hallway to Emma's room and knocking on her door. "Emma? Lily's here."

The door swung open quickly and Emma emerged just as quick, backpack at the ready, already with her jacket on. "Okay!"

Ben could barely keep up as he followed her into the living room. "Emma, wait! Did you get your toothbrush?"

"Yes!" Emma said, still running ahead to where Lily was standing and standing beside her. "Hi, Lily."

"Hi!" Lily said. "Let's go!"

"Okay! Love you, daddy!"

Lily and Emma turned to the door, going outside.

"Wait-" Ben stopped as the door slammed shut. He knew they couldn't go anywhere fast, so he turned to Mrs. Walter. "Call me if anything happens and I mean _anything._ "

Mrs. Walter smiled. "First sleepover?"

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. "That obvious?"

Mrs. Walter patted Ben's shoulder. "I'll call you if anything happens. Just know that she's in great care."

Ben sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sandra. I really, _really_ appreciate it."

"No problem, Ben," Mrs. Walter laughed, turing and walking out the door.

Ben plopped down on the couch as Tucker laughed.

"She'll be fine, man."

"She's just so young."

"Seven isn't that young. Actually," Tucker smiled, knowing that it would bug Ben. "If you think about it...seven is half-way to fourteen, which is halfway to-"

Ben covered his ears. "La la la! I'm not listening! La la la la-"

"Which is half-way to twenty-eight-"

"La la la!"

First Double-Digit Birthday

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Emma_

 _Happy Birthday to you!_

Emma leaned forward and blew out the candles. She smiled widely and bounced in her chair. "I'm ten!"

"Yes, you are!" Tucker yelled over everyone else and laughed loudly.

Everyone could be annoyed, but they were too excited.

Bonnie was standing over Emma's shoulder, with a tiara on. Ben was over her other shoulder, with his hands on Emma's shoulders, trying not to cry.

Ben never thought that he could be that sappy, crying all the time. But his little girl was growing up and he was so proud of the great girl she was becoming.

Danny was holding the video camera, taping the great event with a shaky hand. Riley was at his side, clapping and smiling, also trying to hold back tears at her godchild.

Lily was there, sitting beside Emma, smiling and clapping as well.

"Time to cut the cake!" Bonnie pulled out a knife not so carefully and started cutting the cake.

Ben leaned down to Emma's ear. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

Emma looked over her shoulder with a smile. "Thanks, dad."

Ben kissed the side of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dad."

First Crush

"Dad."

"Hey, Em," Ben said, walking over to his daughter and leaning over the bar to give her a kiss on the cheek. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Ben's brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Emma sighed. "How do you know when a boy likes you?"

 _Crash_

The glass Ben was holding was in tiny pieces on the floor with his mouth open wide. "I-I..."

Emma hopped off the seat. "Never mind. Where's auntie Riley?"

"Yes!" Ben pointed to his daughter. "Yes, talk to Riley! Go talk to you auntie about this."

Emma shrugged. "Okay." She skipped out of the bar.

Ben sighed roughly as he leaned against the bar, feeling himself start to sweat.

A boy? A _boy?_ Now? Right _now?_ A boy!

Ben couldn't believe it. His little girl interested in cootie-ridden, gross, little boys.

Ben shivered and tried to push the thought out of his mind, continuing to serve people at the bar.

...

Emma walked into the other Wheeler apartment across the hall. "Hello?"

Riley dispersed from the kitchen. "Emma!"

Emma smiled. "Hi, auntie Riley."

"Hi, Emma. What are you doing here?" Riley walked over to Emma.

Emma sat on the couch. "How do you know if a boy likes you?"

Riley's mouth fell open. "A boy? Which boy?"

Emma blushed. "A boy in my class."

Riley smiled. "Awe! Young love..."

"Young love?" There was a loud yell from within the apartment. "Love?" Danny came running down the hallway and into the living room.

"Hi, uncle Danny."

Danny's eyes narrowed. "What were you guys just talking about?"

"A-"

Riley covered Emma's mouth. "Nothing! Nothing's going on here. Just the new season of...cupcake Wars..."

Ben still seemed skeptical, but let it slide, walking back into the depths of the apartment.

Riley turned back to Emma, voice quieter. "So this boy..."

"Jake."

"Jake." Riley could feel herself getting giddy, like a teenage girl. "What's he like?"

Emma smiled. "He's really cute and he's the only person who can climb to the very top of the jungle gym at school!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

Riley nodded. "And you like him?"

Emma blushed and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me."

"That's okay. You just have to give him some time...or you could just ask him." Riley offered.

"Really?" Emma asked, surprised. "I can do that?"

Riley shrugged. "Why not?"

Emma smiled and hugged her auntie. "Thank you, auntie Riley! You're the best."

Riley's face warmed up as she acted bashful. "Oh, you."

...

"And what'd you tell her?" Ben asked eagerly.

"I told her to tell him."

"Riley!"

"What?"

Ben pulled at his hair. "What if he likes her back?"

Riley smiled. "Then they'll live happily ever after."

"No!" Ben yelled, obviously feeling stressed. He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "Why is this happening?"

Riley laughed and sat beside him. "Because she's growing up, Ben. She's not a little girl anymore."

Ben sighed. "I know. It's just so hard."

Riley patted his back. "I know."

Ben sighed before giving himself a little pep talk and standing up again. "Okay, let's keep this from Danny because...well, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Riley said, remembering when she once quizzed Danny and Tucker for the spot of Emma's godfather. Given the situation of Emma meeting a boy, Danny's immediate answer was to beat him up. "He won't hear it from me."

"Good," Ben nodded. "I'm going to go home now and pretend that Emma doesn't like boys." He quickly left the apartment.

First Period

"Ah!"

Ben got up too fast and ended up on the floor. "Emma!" He yelled, scrambling up and running to the bathroom. "Emma, I'm coming!"

"No!"

"What?" Ben yelled, jiggling the doorknob. "What's wrong? Emma, open up!" He banged on the door.

"No!" He could hear Emma yell. "Go away!"

"Emma, honey, please," Ben begged.

"Just-just-" Emma tried to think of something in her state of panic. "Get auntie or-or grandma, just somebody who's a girl!"

"Emma?"

"Please!"

"Okay!" Ben said, backing away and running out of the apartment. "Riley! Riley!"

...

Emma stared down at the red spot on her underwear until she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Emma? It's Riley."

Emma walked to the door and unlocked it, just poking her head out and looking to see her father standing nervously behind Riley.

"Dad!"

"What?"

Riley turned to Ben, giving him wide eyes while motioning with her hands for him to go away.

Ben held his hands up. "Fine." He walked away slowly.

"Can you..." Emma started nervously, grabbing Riley's attention again. "Can you get me a new pair of underwear?"

Riley fell silent for a second, understanding what was happening. "Of course I can!" Riley ran off down the hall into Emma's bedroom and searched through her drawers, grabbing a brand new pair of underwear and running back to the bathroom, knocking on the door. "I got it."

Emma opened the door, quickly grabbing the underwear. "Thanks." She shut the door again as Riley waited anxiously.

"You okay?"

Emma opened the door again and grabbed Riley's arm, pulling her into the bathroom. "I have to tell you something."

"Okay?"

Emma showed Riley the underwear. "Uh..."

Riley smiled and screamed, hugging Emma. "Oh my god!"

"What's going on in there?" Ben asked, frantically banging on the door. "Emma, Riley?"

"We're fine!" Riley laughed. "We're fine." She turned back to Emma and squeezed her shoulders. "You're a woman!"

"A _what_?" Ben yelled and banged on the door again. "Riley!"

Riley rolled her eyes and opened the door, just as Emma hid her underwear behind her back.

"What is going on in here?" Ben asked and looked at his daughter. "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma nodded. "I'm fine, dad. I just..."

"She got her period!" Riley said, excited.

"Auntie!" Emma gasped.

Ben covered his ears. "No!"

Emma sighed. "Dad-"

"La la la! I'm not listening!"

First Insecurity

Emma's head cocked to the side as she looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed as she grabbed at her sides and jumped when there was a knock at the door.

"Knock, knock," Ben's head popped in. "Start getting ready, Emma. School starts in thirty minutes."

"Dad." Emma sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. "Am I..."

"Emma, honey, you okay?" Ben sat down on her bed beside her. "What's going on?"

"Am I pretty?"

Ben stopped for a split second, just wondering how in the world someone as beautiful as his daughter could have a doubt like that.

I mean, she was a beauty. She had the silkiest blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes. She was out-going with a kind soul. To Ben, Emma was the most beautiful girl on the whole planet...And how she could doubt that, was beyond him.

"Of course you are, Emma." Ben put his arm around her. "You're the most beautiful girl in the whole world."

Emma laughed. "You have to say that because you're my dad."

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," Ben smiled and pulled her head into his shoulder. "You're very pretty, Emma. So pretty, it worries me."

"I know you're just saying it because you have to, but that's nice to hear."

"It's the truth, Em."

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around her dad. "I love you."

Ben smiled. "I love you, too."

First Fight

"I'm sorry, dad! If I had known you would've freaked out, I wouldn't have done it!" Emma yelled.

"Of course I was going to freak out, Emma!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma screamed angrily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't know what else you want me to say."

"I said no and you did it anyway! You..." Ben tried to think of a punishment. "You're grounded!"

"What?" Emma said, disbelievingly. "You can't do that!"

"I am your father, Emma! What I say, goes," Ben pointed a finger at his stubborn daughter.

Emma huffed and ran past her dad, opening the apartment door.

"No." Ben closed the door. "Did you not hear me? You're grounded."

"I'm not a kid, dad!" Emma yelled, still full of angry. "Why don't you treat me like an adult?!"

"Because you're fourteen, Emma! If you want me to treat you like an adult, you have to act like one!"

Emma stuttered before just sticking out her tongue.

"Grow up!"

"I'm trying to!" Emma hit her dad's shoulder with hers and ran past him.

Ben sighed, sitting on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Is it over?" Tucker appeared in the kitchen. "Man, you two really went at it."

Ben pulled his head up to look at Tucker. "I cannot believe she got her nose pierced."

Tucker laughed. "Me either. Didn't know she had it in her."

Ben gave Tucker a look. "It's not funny."

"Right," Tucker held in his laughter.

"I mean, she went behind my back and got her nose pierced after I told her she couldn't. What kind of a teenager does that?"

Tucker pretended to consider before saying, "A lot of them."

Ben groaned. "What the hell do I do?"

Tucker shrugged, offering up no help at all.

...

"Go away, Tuck," Ben said.

"It's me," Emma's faint voice came through the door.

Ben hesitated. "Come in."

Emma opened the door and gave a sheepish smile. "Hi, dad."

Ben sighed in relief. "You took your nose ring out."

Emma laughed. "Yeah...that was a dumb idea."

Ben gestured for her to come over and sit on the bed. Emma jumped on the bed and sat beside Ben. "I'm really, really sorry, dad."

Ben put his arm around her. "I know, Em. Just don't ever do that again."

Emma nodded. "Never again." It was silent for a minute before Emma spoke up again. "Does this mean I'm not grounded?"

"No, you're still grounded."

Emma groaned and Ben laughed.

First Date

"Hey, dad." Emma grabbed a dining room chair and tapped it nervously.

"Yeah?" Ben said absent-mindedly.

"Can I..."

"Yes, Emma?"

"Can I, uh..."

Danny raised his eyebrows from his seat at the dining room table.

Emma knew it would be so much easier if Danny and Tucker weren't sitting at the table with her dad. But either way, it would be hard. Thankfully, Riley was there.

"Can I-like-hypothetically, if a boy asked me out-"

"No!" Danny sat up at the same time Tucker did.

"A boy?"

Ben just sat frozen. "A-a boy...asked you...on a...date?"

Emma smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. His name's Jake."

Riley screamed. "Jake! Like the boy you've had a crush on forever Jake?"

Emma nodded.

"Woah, wait a second," Ben stopped Riley and Emma from getting too excited. "Who is this kid?"

Danny nodded, siding with Ben. "Yeah, who is this kid?"

Emma sighed, knowing it would take a lot of convincing. "He's really nice and respectful."

Ben and Danny sat unconvinced.

Emma tried again. "He's my age?"

Ben gave an overdramatic laugh. "Oh, Emma." He grew serious. "No."

"Dad!"

"Ben!"

Riley and Emma yelled.

"That's totally unfair. You don't even know Jake."

Ben nodded. "Exactly. Thanks for proving my point."

"Can we vote?" Emma said desperately.

That was how things were usually done in the Wheeler household; votes.

Danny smiled smugly. "Absolutely."

"All in favour of Emma _not_ going on a date with James."

"Jake," Emma corrected.

"Whatever," Ben said. "All in favour?"

Danny put up his hand along with Ben. Tucker didn't do anything.

Riley spoke next. "All in favour of Emma going on a date with Jake." She put up her hand and so did Emma. Tucker did nothing.

It was a tie, and the tie breaker...

Everyone's eyes were on Tucker.

"Tucker," Emma whined. "You need to vote."

"Yes, Tucker," Ben said, sounding strangely formal and serious. "You need to vote."

Tucker looked around nervously.

"You're my favourite godfather in the whole world," Emma said.

"Emma!" Danny yelled, offended.

Tucker almost raised his hand when Ben butted in.

"Ten bucks."

Tucker shot his hand down.

Emma huffed. "Fifteen."

Ben gave Emma a glare. "Twenty."

"Twenty-five."

"Thirty."

"Fifty!"

Everyone gasped and Emma held out her hands.

"Yeah, that's right! Fifty bucks, oh, wonderful and handsome Tucker. What'd you say?"

Tucker smiled, shooting his hand upward. "I say, have fun on your date!"

Danny and Ben groaned loudly.

...

"I don't see why this is necessary," Ben argued.

Riley waved her hands around. "Because, Ben, she needs to grow and learn."

"Doesn't she do that at school?"

Riley groaned. "Life experiences, Ben! Life experiences!"

Danny shrugged, turning on the TV. "We can teach her what she needs to know." He looked at Riley. "Who is this James kid anyway?"

"Jake."

"Jake. Whatever."

Riley shook her head, knowing what was on his mind. "You're not beating the crap out of him, Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes and scoffed, thinking he was covering up that he was thinking just that. "I wasn't...I wasn't going to do anything."

"Can I, then?" Ben asked Riley.

Riley shook her head. "No. Both of you are going to be calm and mature when he comes to pick her up."

Ben nodded. "You're right. Calm and mature."

There was a knock at the door and suddenly, Ben and Danny turned into fish, flipping and flopping clumsily to the door. Both of them struggled to get out open, pushing the other lightly. Eventually, they composed themselves enough to actually open the door.

At the door was a young fourteen-year-old boy, with dark brown hair and terrible posture.

"Uh, hey," Jake looked up at Danny nervously. "Whoa."

"Yeah," Danny said cockily. "I'm Emma's uncle, and if you-"

Riley ran in front of Danny and pushed him backward. "Hi! My name's Riley. I'm Emma's aunt, godmother, spiritual guidance counsellor and whatnot."

Jake nodded. "Hey."

Danny coughed and used his adult-voice. "And I'm Emma's father, who is stronger than he looks."

Jake looked like he was holding back a smile. "Right."

"Guys."

Emma's voice made everyone turn around.

Emma looked beautiful, wearing a flowing floral dress with her white converse. Her hair was curled, but not really. Emma never was good at doing her hair. She looked like she tried to do some elaborate makeup, but settled with plain mascara and lip gloss.

"Emma?" Danny's voice was unusually high-pitched. "You-you look-"

"Beautiful," Ben said, sounding almost disappointed. "You look beautiful, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, dad," She breathed in and out deeply before walking past her dad and her uncle and auntie to get to her date. "Hi, Jake."

Jake smiled crookedly. "Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded and turned to her auntie, who gave her a thumbs-up. Emma turned to Danny who was giving Jake the 'I'm watching you' fingers. And lastly, Emma looked to Ben. "Bye, dad."

Ben looked at Emma thoughtfully. "Goodbye, Emma. Have fun and be safe." He kissed Emma's cheek.

"Dude," Jake said from the door. "Are we going or not?"

Emma nodded and walked over to him quickly. "Bye, guys!" Emma said, closing the door before anyone could change their mind.

First _Talk_

Ben knocked on Emma's door. "Emma? Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Ben opened his daughter's door and walked in, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously. "Hey, Em."

Emma pushed her homework away from her to pay full attention to her dad. "Hey, dad. What's up?"

"I just..." Ben hesitated as he sat on the end of Emma's bed. "You know..."

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't know."

"When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"Oh!" Emma groaned and threw a pillow at Ben. "Dad!"

"What?" Ben said, catching the pillow. "I'm trying to be a responsible adult and give you the...you know...talk."

Emma covered her face embarrassingly. "Dad! I don't need-I mean, I'm not having-I don't plan on-Jake and I-"

"Ah!" Ben covered his ears. "I don't want to hear anything about Jake! La la la!"

"Dad!"

Ben shook his head. "No!"

Emma reached over and uncovered her dad's ears. "I'm not having sex!"

Ben breathed out deeply, like he was holding it in for a while. "Thank god."

"Oh, my god." Emma pulled her knees up to her and hid her face. "What the hell, dad?"

"Hey, language."

Emma scoffed. "If you even-how could you-next time, get Riley to do it, please."

Ben nodded, standing up. "Way ahead of you. Riley's outside the door in case I backed out."

Emma laughed. "You were totally going to back out."

Ben started to argue, but ended up just nodding. "Yeah..."

First 'I Hate You'

"You're not going to that party and that's final!"

"But, dad-"

"No!"

"It's not fair!" Emma screamed, running past her dad, down the hallway to her room. "You never let me do anything! I hate you!" She slammed the door.

At the same time Emma slammed the door, Ben felt his heart shatter.

She didn't really hate him, did she? She was just saying that in heat of the moment, right? His little girl could never hate him...

Ben slumped over to the couch, sitting down on it and thinking of a way to make things right.

The door opened suddenly to two laughing people. Danny and Riley.

"Hey..." Danny dropped his happy-voice when he noticed Ben's state. "Ben, what's wrong?"

"It's Emma."

Riley gasped. "What happened?"

Danny was just as concerned. "Is she hurt?"

"Did she run away?"

"Did she get another piercing?"

"No, no, no," Ben said, looking up at them with solemn eyes. "She told me she hates me."

"Oh, Ben." Riley dropped her bag and sat on the couch beside him. "She doesn't really hate you."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, sitting on the other side of Ben. "I'm sure whatever it is will blow over in no time."

"Where is she?" Riley asked.

Ben gestured to the hallway. "In her room."

Riley got up, heading to Emma's room and knocking in the door. "It's Riley."

Riley heard a sniffle before Emma said a weak, "Come in."

Riley opened the door and saw Emma laying on her bed, hidden under the covers in a wet and sobbing mess. "Oh, Emma."

"Auntie," Emma cried. "I'm sorry."

Riley walked over to Emma and got into her bed, snuggling with her godchild. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Emma groaned. "I don't know if I can even look him in the eyes."

"He's upset, Emma."

"I know."

"What happened?"

"He wouldn't let me go to this big party tonight!" Emma explained. "He's being totally unfair. Jake really wants me to go and Lily said she might go, too. All the cool kids will be there and if I don't go, I'll officially being in the losers club."

Riley laughed. "You don't have to go to some stupid high school party to prove yourself, Emma. If they're you're real friends, they'll stay by you no matter what."

Emma sighed. "How are you so smart?"

Riley smiled. "It took a lot of years, but I finally realized that you just have to do some things for yourself and trust your friends to stand by you."

"I love you, auntie. Have I told you that, lately?" Emma sat up. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Emma laughed. "I don't know what I'd do without any of you. Danny, Tucker, grandma, grandpa...dad. I'm such an idiot."

"Don't say that," Riley cooed, running her hands through Emma's long blonde hair. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes those."

"And I have to fix it." Emma stood quickly, but not before kissing Riley's cheek and thanking her. Emma ran out of her room and into the living room. "Dad!"

Ben stood. "Emma."

"Daddy," Emma started to cry as she smashed into her dad, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry! I don't hate you. I love you!"

Ben laughed and smiled widely. "I love you, too, Emma. I'm sorry that you can't go to that party."

"I don't care." Emma mumbled into her dad's shoulder. "I want to be here tonight. We can watch movies together and do weird Wheeler things." Emma pulled away and smiled.

Ben wiped a tear from her eye. "I would love that."

First Heartbreak

Emma ran into the apartment so fast, Ben almost didn't notice that she was crying.

"Emma? Emma!"

"Leave me alone!"

Ben knew what that meant. 'Leave me alone', usually translated into, 'go get Riley'. And so Ben did exactly that.

...

"Emma?" Riley said, knocking on Emma's door lightly. "Emma, can I come in?"

"Yeah," Emma said weakly.

Riley opened the door and saw Emma sitting by her window, crying. "Hey." Riley walked over and sat beside her on her window seat. "What happened?"

"He broke up with me!"

Riley gasped. "No!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, my god, how?"

"He texted me after school and told me that he just wasn't 'feeling it' anymore."

"That was his reason?"

"I guess."

Riley slumped back against the wall, stunned. "What a jerk."

Emma sniffled. "I know."

Riley leaned forward and put her arm around Emma. "You don't need him, Emma. Obviously he's not worthy of your love and affection. You're way to good for him."

Emma smiled. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Riley said enthusiastically and nodded. "Jake was cute, but those are the ones you have to look out for."

Emma nodded and pouted. "I'll keep that in mind for next time."

There was a soft knock at Emma's door. "Emma, Riley? Are we okay in there?"

"Come in, dad."

The door opened quickly and Ben rushed to his daughter. "What happened?"

Emma sighed and turned back to the window. Riley, knowing Emma didn't want to talk about it, turned to Ben.

"Her and Jake broke up."

"Really?" Ben said, sounding happy. He then coughed after Riley gave him a look. "I mean, that's terrible. Why?"

"He said he 'wasn't feeling it anymore'," Riley mimicked what Jake sounded like.

"That little-"

"Ben!"

"Sorry! But c'mon, Riley, the kid's a punk." Ben put his hand on Emma's shoulder. "You're too good for him, Emma."

"I know, dad."

"Good," Ben stood, giving Riley a weird face as he backed away. "I think I'm gonna...Go to...Play a...Piano." Ben ran out of the room.

"Ben!" Riley yelled, knowing what was on his mind. No doubt, Ben was going to recruit Danny and Tucker to scare the boy.

"He's not going where I think he's going, right?" Emma asked, sitting up in worry.

"He definitely is."

Emma got up quickly and tried running after her dad. "Dad, no!"

First Car

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

 _Happy Birthday dear Emma_

 _Happy Birthday to you_

Emma laughed, leaning forward and blowing out all sixteen candles as everyone cheered for her.

Ben appeared at Emma's side, holding the knife. "Let's cut the cake!" He turned the cake toward him and started cutting it, handing out the pieces with Tucker's help.

Bonnie touched Emma's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, grandma!" Emma smiled, standing and hugging her.

Danny appeared out of no where and hugged Emma, lifting her off the ground. "My little niece is growing up."

"Uncle Danny..." Emma gasped out. "Can't...breathe."

Danny put her down. "Sorry, favourite niece," He sugar-coated.

Emma smiled. "Only niece."

"You would still be my favourite."

"Thanks, uncle Danny."

Riley jumped in front of Danny, hugging Emma tightly. "Happy Birthday, Emma!"

Emma laughed. "Thanks, auntie."

Riley pulled back and held Emma's face in her hands, looking like she was going to cry. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, auntie," Emma blushed.

Tucker came around and hugged Emma just like everyone else. "Happy Birthday, little Em."

"I'm not little anymore," Emma said, putting his arms and her hips and smiling widely. "I'm sixteen."

"Emma!" Ben said, getting his daughter's attention. "Come get some cake."

Emma went over to the table and grabbed a plate that Ben gave her an took a bite. "It's delicious."

"It should be. I made it myself," Ben smirked, brushing a shoulder.

Emma's raised her eyebrows at him. "Really?"

Ben cracked under her eyes. "Ok, I _bought_ it _myself_."

Emma smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Just eat your cake."

...

"Where are we going?"

After eating cake and opening gifts, Ben blindfolded Emma and him, as well as Riley, Danny, Tucker and Bonnie all left the apartment to give Emma her final gift.

"It's a surprise, Emma," Ben said, getting giddy. He put a lot of thought into the gift and he couldn't wait for Emma to see it.

"You're going to love it!" Riley said, beyond excited.

Eventually, with great struggle, got to where the present was.

Ben sighed, placing his hands on Emma's shoulders. "I want to congratulate you for passing your driver's test on the first try." Ben un-tied the blindfold.

It was a shiny, new Honda Fit in red.

"Oh, my god!" Emma gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. "That's for me?"

Ben smiled. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around her dad tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it! I love you!"

Ben laughed. "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. And I love you, too."

When Emma pulled away, Ben gave her the keys and Emma squealed. "Let's go for a drive! Can we please, please, please?"

Ben nodded. "Absolutely."

First Diploma

"And now, our valedictorian, Emma Wheeler."

Ben, Danny, Riley, Tucker and Bonnie stood up and cheered.

Emma walked up onto the stage, smiling and blushing fiercely. She grabbed her high school diploma and walked to the podium. "Hello, graduating class of 2030. So...we did it!" There were cheers from all the students and the slapping of hands against each other in high-five's. "We did it. We graduated and now, we have to go out into the big, bad world," Emma sighed into the microphone. "I sat in my room for hours, wondering what I should say to all of you today and I just ended up writing down the things that I've learned from my family as I've grown up," Emma smiled at her family, who were all in tears. "There were so many things they taught me, but the one thing that had always been consistent, was the fact that mistakes are normal. People make mistakes, that's what people do! You're going to make mistakes, especially now, and you're going to have to roll with it." Emma looked down for a moment, then back up, looking at Ben. "My dad once told me that there's a crack in everything, and that's how the light gets in." Ben smiled at Emma and she breathed in to keep herself from tearing up, turning back to her senior class. "So don't be afraid to make mistakes or the light will never get in. Thank you."

Everyone clapped loudly, cheering for her.

...

Emma stopped giggling with her friends when she saw her family. "Oh, I see my family! I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Lily smiled. "You're coming to the party, right?"

"Duh."

"Okay." Lily kissed Emma's cheek and started walking away. "Say hi to everyone for me."

"Will do!" Emma said, tuning and walking to her family, arms open. "Guys!"

Everyone screamed, getting attention from all the other families. Everyone rushed to Emma at once, causing them to have one big group hug.

"Congratulations, Emma!" Riley yelled.

"Yeah, congrats, little Emma!"

"Good going, little niece!"

"I knew you could do it!"

Everyone leaned back, but Ben didn't. "I'm so proud of you."

Emma sighed, leaning her head against her father's shoulder. "Thanks, dad."

Ben sobbed. "No, really, I'm _so_ proud!"

Emma laughed. "Oh, dad. Don't cry."

Then Riley started crying, which was making Danny cry. Bonnie and Tucker even teared up.

"Guys," Emma smiled. "Don't cry. This is a happy day! Graduation, yay!" Emma chanted, waving her arms.

Ben shook his head. "You're right." He wiped his tears. "This is a happy day and I'm happy! I mean, you're leaving us any day now, but whatever."

Emma smiled, patting her dad's shoulder. "I won't have to go to university until September, dad."

Riley cried harder. "That's not enough time!"

"Yeah!" Danny agreed.

Emma laughed as everyone ambushed her for another group hug.

First Day Away

"Answer it!"

"You answer it!"

"No, you answer it!"

"No!"

"Ben!"

"Fine!" Ben yelled at Tucker, rolling out of bed and slumping to the kitchen. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said tiredly.

"Dad?"

Ben perked up instantly. "Emma?"

"Hi."

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked, looking at the clock in the kitchen. "It's three in the morning."

"I-I couldn't sleep."

Ben smiled. "Oh, Emma."

"There's no snoring coming from Tucker and there's none of the normal things I hear at night at home and it's weird. And I know that you're not just down the hall incase I need anything."

"Even if I'm not down the hall anymore, I'm just a phone call away."

"I know," Emma said sadly. "It's just so different. I miss you guys."

"I know."

"It's not the same."

"Yeah."

"I'm coming home."

"Yeah-" Ben stopped. "Wait, no!"

Emma laughed. "I'm just checking if you were paying attention. You sound tired."

Ben rubbed his face roughly. "No, no."

"I should let you go. I'm really tired too, actually. I guess I just needed to call you."

Ben smiled. "Okay, Emma. Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Emma hung up, putting her phone on her bedside table, finally feeling like she could fall asleep.

Ben put his phone on his bedside table, knowing that Emma could finally fall asleep.

First Visit

"Ben," Riley tried over and over again. "Ben."

Ben continued to tap his foot loudly, staring at the door with much intensity.

"Ben!" Danny called loudly.

Ben snapped. "What?"

"We're all excited, Ben, but _stop_ tapping your foot," Tucker growled.

Ben couldn't help it. Four months of being away. Emma was coming to visit for Christmas and she would be gone soon, so Ben tried to think of everything they could do while she was there.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of the door opening made him stand and race over to the door, grabbing his daughter and suffocating her in his arms. "Emma, you're home."

"Yeah," Emma said, hugging her dad back.

At first, Ben thought that Emma was laughing, but soon found out that she was crying. "Emma?" He pulled away, but Emma pulled him closer.

"I missed you, dad."

Ben smiled. "I missed you, too."

Emma pulled away from his hug and laughed, trying to blink away the tears. She could barely get a second in until everyone else attacked her; Riley, Danny, Tucker and Bonnie.

"Emma!"

"Little Emma!"

"Oh, you're home!"

"We missed you!"

Emma laughed, hugging them all as best as she could. "I missed all of you, too."

Everyone pulled back and Riley grabbed Emma's hand. "I need to know everything!"

First Guest

Emma opened the door quietly, being wary due to her flight that got in in the middle of the night. Her dad and Tucker were probably-

"Ah!" Emma screamed when the lamp flickered on and Tucker stood there, bat in hand.

Tucker's mouth dropped. "Emma! I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

Emma laughed lightly. "It is tomorrow, Tuck."

"Tucker!" Ben yelled from his bedroom. "What are you doing out there?"

Tucker was about to answer, but Emma hushed him, putting a finger to her lips and smiling. Then she maneuvered through the kitchen stealthily, getting to the hallway. When she got to Ben's door, she opened it rapidly, running and jumping onto Ben's bed.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Ben rolled the other way and onto the ground. Emma laughed and Ben's head popped up. "Emma?" He turned on the lamp, seeing his daughter. "Emma!"

Emma laughed harder as she stood up and watched her dad struggle to stand quickly, racing to her and hugging her.

"I thought-"

"It's tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Well, I missed you, Emma."

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I missed you, too, dad."

...

"Yeah, everything's going really well," Emma nodded, slowly spinning her mug that was filled with coffee.

Brunch with Riley, Danny, Tucker and Ben was in order, so it happened as soon as everyone woke up.

Of course, Riley had a million questions and Emma answered them all. She went on and on for an hour and a half, finally coming to an end before Riley asked another question.

"What about the boy department?"

Emma was silent as she looked down and blushed.

Ben leaned forward in his seat. "Emma?"

Danny's brows furrowed. "Emma?"

Tucker raised his eyebrows. "This is gonna be good."

Emma sighed, biting her lip. "I started seeing this guy and-"

"And?" Ben asked anxiously.

"And I really, really like him," Emma smiled without knowing it.

The thought of him made her smile widely every time, and she couldn't stop it.

"Oh, that's great!" Riley put her hand on Emma's back and rubbed it. "I'm so happy for you and I'm gonna need all the details."

Ben and Danny's mouths were still wide-open.

"Dad? Uncle?" Emma said nervously.

"Uh, um..." Danny stuttered.

"That's great," Ben sighed, doing that 'I'm sad, but I'm happy' tone of voice. "As long as you're happy, Emma."

Emma smiled, standing and hugging him. When she sat back down she said, "Also, he actually came with me and is at the hotel right now-he'd really like to meet all of you," Emma said it very quickly, making everyone at the table almost not understand her.

"What?" Ben yelled, losing his calm composure.

"Sorry!" Emma stood, running down the hall.

"Emma Wheeler, get back here!"

...

"Everyone calm," Emma said, wringing her fingers together. "Is everyone calm?"

"Yes," Riley answered, holding back a laugh.

"Okay, but everyone's, like, calm and collected. Just remember to be nice...and calm." Emma swallowed nervously, feeling herself sweating. "So, everyone's calm?"

Ben laughed. "Emma, even I'm not as nervous as you."

Emma took a deep breath. "I'm calm."

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh, my god!" Emma spun around and grabbed the door knob, looking over her shoulder. "Everyone ca-"

"We're calm!" Tucker yelled.

Emma nodded, breathing in again. "Okay." She opened the door to her boyfriend; tall, blue-eyed, brown-haired, bright smile and a wonderful personality. Emma didn't feel as nervous the moment she saw him standing there. "Hi."

He smiled. "Hey." He probably would've used a cute pet name and kissed Emma on the cheek, but he wanted to be respectful.

Emma opened the door wide. "Everyone, this is Logan."

Logan stepped inside, holding out his hand to Ben first. "Mr. Wheeler, it's a pleasure to meet you. Emma talks about you all the time."

Ben was pleasantly surprised. "Uh-yes-hi-I mean, hello, Logan. It's nice to meet you, too."

Logan should Danny's hand next. "Danny Wheeler, number twenty-three, New York Rangers. Big fan."

Danny smiled widely. "You play?"

"As much as I can," Logan smiled, too.

Riley couldn't wait any longer and she jumped in front of Danny, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Riley! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Logan nodded, shaking her hand. "You, too. Emma talks about you non-stop. I feel like I already know you."

Riley laughed and blushed. "Oh, you."

Tucker walked closer. "Tucker."

Logan shook his hand, nodding to Tucker's tie. "I like your tie."

Tucker almost blushed as hard as Riley. "Thank you!"

Emma smiled, wrapping her hands around Logan's upper arm. "Why don't we go sit in the kitchen?"

Everyone went and sat, getting to know the kid.

Danny, Riley and Tucker liked him right away while Ben was more sceptical. But they more they talked, the more Ben liked him.

Obviously, Ben never had a son, but he was starting to get the feeling of what that would've been like. And he liked it.

First Ring

"Hey, babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?" Emma asked from the bedroom.

Logan had been on the phone for a long while.

"Your dad!"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. Of course.

She ran into the living room, jumping next to Logan on the couch. Logan smiled, taking the phone off his ear and putting it on speaker.

"You're on speaker, Ben," Logan said.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

"I'm great," She smiled. "I just finished packing. We should be on our way after we have some dinner."

"That sounds great, hone,." Ben said quickly. "Now, Logan, they have been having an off-season, but I think they'll come back."

"No way," Logan said. "They're way at the bottom and-"

Emma tuned out, laughing and getting off the couch, walking back into the bedroom and zipping up her suitcase.

It was funny when you have a ring on your finger, that you try to use your hands so much more, just so you can see it in your line of vision.

Emma held her hand out in front of her, examining the ring.

She happily sighed.

Could life get any better?

...

Ben finally let go of Emma, turning to Logan and giving him a hug, too.

"Hi, hi," Emma said, kissing Riley's cheek and hugging her. "So good to see you."

"So good to see you, too!" Riley said, turning to Logan and hugging him. "There he is!"

Everyone greeted Logan warmly as the stepped inside the apartment.

"How was the trip?" Riley asked.

"It was great," Emma smiled. "Bought a new magazine." She held it up with her left hand, showing off her ring.

Riley gasped and Ben, Danny and Tucker looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

Riley started to scream, jumping up and down as Emma and Logan laughed. Riley ran to them, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Oh, my god!"

"What is happening?" Ben asked quietly from the back.

"Maybe it's a really cool magazine," Danny tried.

"She's engaged, you morons!" Riley yelled, grabbing Emma's hand a showing it to them.

Tucker's reaction was to start screaming and jump up and down. Danny just stood there with a shocked look, and Ben looked pale.

Tucker ran to Logan and Emma. "Congratulations!"

"Wow," Ben said after a coupe seconds of silence.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. " _Wow._ "

Emma smiled, feeling herself tear up as Logan put an arm around her shoulders.

Danny hugged them quickly after Riley nudged him to do so.

Then, it was silent a little longer before a tear fell down Ben's cheek and he moved forward slowly, taking Emma in his arms and squeezing her tightly.

"Congratulations."

Emma smiled, hugging him back tightly, too. "Thanks, dad." Emma sniffled. "I love you."

Ben laughed. "I love you, too." He pulled away, sniffling and trying to play off his weak moment. His heavy hand landed on Logan's shoulder. "You're a good man, Logan. And I'm overjoyed that you're going to be marrying my daughter."

"Thank you, Ben." Logan smiled, looking down at Emma. "I am, too."

Emma smiled widely.

First 'I do'

"At this time, I'll ask you, Logan, and you, Emma, to face each other & take each other's hands."

Emma and Logan took each other's hands, smiling so wide, their faces started to hurt.

"Logan Chase, do you take Emma to be your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Logan nodded urgently, sliding the beautiful ring onto her finger. "I do."

"Emma Wheeler, do you take Logan to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Emma tried to stop crying as she said the words, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Logan smiled, gripping the back of Emma's head while pulling her down and dipping her, landing a big kiss on her mouth.

There was laughter and cheering from the crowd as Emma and Logan sealed the deal.

"That's my little girl," Ben said sadly, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Riley gave him a tissue. "And she always will be."

Ben smiled. "Thanks, Riley."

"No problem."

Danny sobbed violently onto Ben's shoulder, but still managed to clap for the happy couple.

What a day.

First Bump

"Okay, we're here, we're here," Emma said loudly, walking into the house.

"Emma, baby, should you be carrying-"

"Ssh," Emma hushed her husband, walking inside the little apartment, spotting her dad on the couch. "Dad?"

Ben snored loudly, mumbling.

Emma laughed, walking closer and shaking his shoulder. "Dad?"

Ben jumped up, eyes wide. "Yes, hello? Yes, what? Emma." Ben stood quickly, his arms wrapping around Emma tightly.

Emma smiled, hugging him tightly back. "Dad."

Ben pulled away, smiling just as widely. Then moved to Logan, hugging him too. "Logan, my man Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Ben. Good to see you. You got that game on the DVR. We missed it on our flight," Logan smiled.

Ben chuckled, grabbing the remote. "Do I?"

Emma smiled, watching her two favourite people sit down beside each other and laugh. She knew how amazing her life was. And it was about to get better.

...

"That's so crazy," Danny said, eating the rest of the cake.

Logan laughed, glancing at me. "Yeah, and she _fell_ off the horse-"

"Okay," I interrupted, grabbing Logan's hand. "I think that's enough of the stories."

"No, I want to hear the rest," Ben smirked.

"Yeah, me, too," Riley smiled.

"Me three," Tucker jumped in.

"Actually-" Emma laughed nervously, looking at Logan, then back at her family. "We want to tell you guys something."

Everyone's ears perked up.

Logan smiled, rubbing Emma's hand tenderly. "I couldn't ask for a great birthday gift."

Emma looked at everyone. "We wanted all of us to be together. You are all so important to me-" Emma smiled, starting to cry. "You're all my family, and I love you guys so, so much. And I just hope that I can raise my child just as you all raised me."

Ben's mouth dropped along with everyone else's. "I'm sorry, what?"

Logan smiled, his eyes glossy. "We're pregnant."

Riley immediately screamed, running to both of them and hugging them. "Oh, my god!"

It took a minute for it to register for Danny and Tucker, but they eventually joined in.

For Ben, though, it was all happening in slow motion. He watched as his beautiful little girl hugged, smiled, and laughing with her family, holding the hand of the love of her life, the other hand resting gently on her belly. Then her eyes slowly met his.

"Dad?"

Ben sighed, putting his plate down and smiling. "Congratulations, Em. You're going to be a great mother."

Emma smiled, standing and hugging him. Ben hugged her tightly, trying to discreetly wipe the tears from his eyes.

"I love you, dad," Emma said quietly, for only him to hear. "So much."

Ben smiled, not bothering to wipe the next tear. "I love you, too, Emma."


End file.
